


Open Up, Potter

by heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, odd jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/heyitsamorette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has never had gay sex; not surprising when he’s only recently admitted that he likes blokes. But he has to start somewhere, and Malfoy is more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up, Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



> Thank you so much to JosephineStone for betaing this for me! I hope you enjoy this, Cerberusia, as I very much enjoyed writing it for you xx

Harry always loved ice cream, ever since he was a kid. He remembered fondly that summer before his third year when he spent afternoons at Fortescue’s slurping at a large, delicious sundae. Today was just as hot as that summer, and Diagon Alley was just as busy, and it brought him barrelling back to that time.

He resented the heavy Auror robes on a day such as this when the sun beat down on his shoulders and warmed the thick cotton, making him sweat all the way down to his boots. He made his way to the ice cream parlour as quickly as he could, dodging old witches carrying their parcels and small children running towards the joke shop, focused solely on the cooling charms that were sure to greet him.

Sure enough, Fortescue’s was blissful. He stopped inside the door just to breath in the crisp air; that was, until someone bumped into him from behind and forced him to move into the shop. Harry took his place in the queue, nodding and smiling at the people who recognized him. The woman in front of him offered him her place, and his cheeks burned as he thanked her and told her he that was absolutely not necessary.

“I’m afraid you’re destined for a lifetime of special treatment, Potter,” came a drawling voice from nearby.

Harry looked up to find Draco Malfoy smirking at him from behind the display. His pulse jumped. “Malfoy? What are you doing here?”

“I work here, if you couldn’t tell.” The smirk fell into a sneer and Malfoy indicated to his apron. The bright teal fabric was clearly supposed to be cheery but looked tired and worn, smeared brown and pink in places with chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

“Why?” was all Harry could muster to say, and he was genuinely desperate to know. Last he heard, Malfoy’s family left for the continent. Harry had always imagined Draco had gone with them -- not that he imagined Draco a lot, just occasionally, when he was feeling particularly nostalgic about Hogwarts or something. Not that Draco Malfoy was a particularly _good_ Hogwarts memory, more like a pretty and fit one...

Harry’s cheeks continued to burn. He wished for the cooling charms to pass over him right about then.

Malfoy sighed. “Not all of us are lucky enough to be handed a job after Hogwarts.”

Oh, right, this was Malfoy. He might have the prettiest face Harry had ever seen and he might be fit as a Quidditch player, but that all went away when he opened his mouth.

“I wasn’t handed a job,” Harry said, “I earned it.”

“Right.”

“You don’t think defeating Voldemort merits me a position as an Auror?”

Malfoy flinched, presumably at the name and the reminder of what he had once been, but that didn’t seem to deter him from taking a chance to mock Harry.

“Yes, we should all bow down to the Saviour,” Malfoy said. “You were always full of yourself. It’s kind of refreshing to know nothing has changed.”

Harry huffed. “Likewise, Malfoy. I see you’re still a prick; I guess time won’t change that.”

“Oh, get stuffed, Potter.”

It was Harry’s turn to smirk, because Malfoy constantly proved him right on the prick account. But what _was_ he doing scooping ice cream? “You still haven’t told me why you’re working here.”

“My shift ends in five minutes, maybe I’ll tell you then.”

That was when someone yelled at Harry to get a move on—not everyone worshipped him, clearly—because he was holding up the line. Malfoy sniggered.

“Well?” Malfoy asked him then. “What the hell do you want?”

“Chocolate with pecans and caramel sauce.”

Malfoy nodded, and Harry watched the muscles in his forearm as he scooped balls of chocolate ice cream out of the pan. His mouth went dry.

 

\\\//

 

“Father caught me in a … compromising position… with his barrister. Let’s just say he was less than amused. Very much less.” Draco tapped his fingers against the tabletop as he leaned back in his chair. He was surprisingly casual about relaying the story, something Harry would not have expected.

“That’s horrible.”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Draco rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to be pitied for being gay.

“I’m not—”

Draco interrupted him: “After the war.” He paused for a moment, licking his lips, and then continued in a somber tone. “After the war, I decided I wasn’t going to be pushed into being someone I’m not.”

Harry nodded, unsure how to process this strange new revelation from a boy he remembered so, so differently. He realised his sundae was melting, forgotten in front of him when he became distracted staring at Draco Malfoy’s face.

He picked up the long silver spoon and dipped it into the soft chocolate, scooping out some pecans and caramel along with it. It was the perfect bite, a delicious concoction of sweet and creamy and crunchy and smoky. It melted on his tongue as the flavors exploded and mulled together.

When he looked up, Draco was staring at him intently. His grey eyes had gone dark and charcoal.

Suddenly self-conscious, and strangely aware of his cock between his legs, Harry put the spoon down and shifted a bit in his seat. “So…” He cleared his throat. “He kicked you out, you came back to England, got a job here.”

“That’s how it happened. I’ve changed my mind, you’re a skilled Auror, Potter.”

Harry shot him a cut-the-bullshit look. Draco grinned with teeth.

“Don’t let me keep you from eating,” He nodding to Harry’s ice cream. “You don’t want to let that melt.”

There was something in his voice -- no, his eyes-- that made Harry feel dirty. Was Malfoy flirting with him? No, that was ridiculous, he was just sitting with Harry during his break while Harry ate. Admittedly, it was surprising to find out Malfoy was gay, but even if that were true, he certainly wasn’t attracted to Harry. Anyway, for all Malfoy knew, Harry was straight as a broomstick.

Harry could feel his own pulse as he picked up the spoon. Should he tell Malfoy that he understood all too well? What would he possibly accomplish if he did? Well, that was easy, actually; he could accomplish loads of fun things with him. If Malfoy even wanted to, that was.

 _But you’re a cock virgin!_ a voice screamed at him. _Don’t be stupid, you’ll only embarrass yourself_.

He shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Malfoy was still staring at him, his fingers slowly clenching into a fist on top of the table.

Harry’s cock won out over his brain. He took his third spoonful. This time, not looking at Malfoy and pretending it was perfectly normal, Harry slowly pulled the silver spoon out from between his lips. He sucked just the tiniest bit at the end, before the spoon popped out.

The sensations of rich, flavorful ice cream mixed together with the rush he got from teasing made Harry’s cock instantly half-hard.

“You really like that ice cream, don’t you?” Malfoy’s voice was quiet and the edges were husky.

“It’s not bad,” Harry said, looking Malfoy in the eye this time. He popped another, rather large, bite into his mouth. _“Mmm.”_ The noise of appreciation escaped him completely involuntarily, and he shut his eyes for a second. Then he sucked on the spoon before pulling it all the way out.

Malfoy’s jaw went slack.

Harry licked the outside of the spoon.

Malfoy exhaled hard, then he seemed to become aware of himself and sat up in his seat.

Oh, he was definitely going to tell him.

Malfoy was obviously interested, and Harry’s cock didn’t need much incentive anyway to make that kind of decision. And if he had any lingering doubts, they were eviscerated a minute later.

“Go on,” Malfoy said. “Take another bite.”

This time, Harry pushed the spoon much further into his mouth than was strictly necessary to eat ice cream. He took in half its length, revelling in the way Malfoy’s eyes became plastered to his lips as he slid it slowly from between them.

When Harry put the spoon down this time, he licked his lips. Fuck he felt so dirty. It was riveting. It was dangerous and scary because he had never done anything like this before, but that also made it _more_ riveting. He had to spread his legs in his chair because his cock was now completely hard between them. He was exceedingly glad they had chosen this table in the corner.

Harry leaned onto the table and lowered his voice. “You know, if anyone I knew disowned me for being gay, I’d be pissed the hell off.”

Malfoy huffed. “Well it’s a good thing you don’t have to worry about that then, isn’t it?”

He wasn’t getting it. He thought Harry was speaking theoretically.

Idiot.

“No, you git. I’m saying I _do_ have to worry about that.”

Malfoy’s eyes became so large so fast, Harry almost laughed. But he was glad he didn’t. Still, it was impossible not to smirk.

“You’re bent, Potter?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m whatever. I like both. But I’ve never tried anything with a bloke before.”

“And you want to?”

“Of course I want to, if the right bloke comes along. Someone who wouldn’t go to the _Prophet_ ,” Harry added pointedly, raising his eyebrows.

“Ashamed, are you?”

“No, it’s just nobody’s fucking business.”

Malfoy looked at him in silence for a moment, biting his lip. What was he thinking? A spike of panic cut through Harry’s arousal as he wondered if maybe it had been the wrong move to confide in Malfoy. It’s not like Malfoy _hadn’t_ gone to the _Prophet_ about him before.

“What?” Harry demanded.

“Oh, I’m just thinking…” A lecherous grin spread across Malfoy’s face. “So you’ve never been with a man before?”

Harry relaxed again. “Never.”

“What a shame. I can think of one thing you’d be really, really good at, Potter.”

Harry felt himself blushing. “Too bad I’ve never tried it.”

Malfoy groaned. “Potter, you’re killing me.”

“You’re being dense.”

“I just never thought-- oh, fuck it.” He lowered his voice again. “Let’s go out back, yeah? Test out that bloody mouth of yours.”

Harry’s cock ached at the thought, and at the way Malfoy put it, so filthy and brash. “Isn’t your break almost over?”

“Oh, _fuck_ , I forgot about that.” Malfoy looked up past Harry’s shoulders, and Harry turned his head. Sure enough, there was a plump man-- not Fortescue, maybe a different supervisor?--looking in their direction with a frown on his face. When he saw that Malfoy was looking, the man tapped at the watch on his wrist. Then he shot Harry an odd, nervous look and began wiping the countertop.

Some people got twitchy around Aurors.

“Leave it to me,” Harry said.

 

\\\//

 

It took only a flash of his badge and a murmured, “Official Ministry business,” to get the supervisor off Malfoy’s back. Harry took Malfoy by the elbow and ‘escorted’ him through the front door.

“Great, Potter, make it look like I’m being arrested.”

“Will you stop complaining? I’ve gotten you out of work early.” _So that I can blow you behind the building._ He decided to not to say that last thought aloud, though Malfoy likely thought it too.

Though he continued to be a pain in the arse all the way to the alley and around the corner (“And you’ve likely gotten me fired. Now what will I do?”). They stopped after they reached the back of the ice cream parlour. The small space between one brick building and the next was so narrow, they could barely stand next to each other. Still, it was better here than in the adjacent alley, where there was still a chance someone might see.

Harry was trying to convince his heart to slow down. Now that they were here, chest to chest, face to face, it was all so real: he was going to suck Malfoy off. He was going to give his first ever blow job here in this grimy little space that was not even fit to be called an alley.

“You know what I like best?” Malfoy continued.

“What is that?”

“That my boss thinks you’re the big, tough Auror.” Malfoy took hold of the back of Harry’s neck, sending a frenzy of tingles through Harry’s body, and slid it up through his hair to the top of his head. “But you’re the one who’ll be on your knees.” Then he pushed, and pulled Harry down by the belt with his other hand, pressuring him to get down.

Harry resisted for all of a second, perhaps out of pure spite, before acquiescing to Malfoy’s demanding hands. He let himself be pushed down to the ground, and his knees hit solid, hard pavement.

He was staring directly at the bulge in Malfoy’s trousers. The hideous apron had been thrown off at the start of his break, and all he wore now was plain cotton trousers with a white shirt tucked in.

Harry became aware of his full Auror kit, how the embroidery and buttons and regalia weighed him down, like it wanted him on his knees. How official he must look, all trussed up in the uniform of power and command, red robes over black trousers and thick leather boots. And yet, there he was, on the ground, in front of another man’s cock.

Malfoy wasted no time in pulling it out. He stroked it with his thumb like it was precious, and Harry couldn’t fault him for that. As soon as he saw the long, pink shaft and rounded tip, a wave of lust made him light headed with his want of it. He could smell it, and it smelled amazing. Inviting, even. Musky and delicious. Harry stared, mesmerized, as Malfoy stroked a bead of pre-come from his tip.

“You like what you see, Potter?” His voice was deeper than Harry had heard it yet.

Harry voiced his assent through an odd sort of groany exhale. He couldn’t even make words. Belatedly, he realised Malfoy’s hand was still resting on top of his hair, stroking it with his thumb.

“You want a taste?”

Harry looked up. It was unnerving to see Malfoy towering over him, staring down with stormy eyes, his mouth twisted all scowly and yet incredibly turned on.

“Come on,” Malfoy said. “Open up.”

Harry held his gaze as he slowly parted his lips. Not a second passed before he was surprised by the press of it against his mouth. He looked down then, watching as Malfoy pushed just the tip of his cock in between Harry’s lips. The first thing he tasted was the slight saltiness of Malfoy’s pre-come. He was surprised at how soft the head was, although he really shouldn’t be because he knew how cocks worked; he had one of his own, after all. But he had still been unprepared for it.

“A little more,” Malfoy prompted. “Unless you want it rough.” He gripped Harry’s hair in his fist. Harry twitched and looked up at him. “No… No, then. It is your first time, after all. I have a heart somewhere.” His hand went back to stroking.

Harry’s own cock was straining against his trousers, and even though he wasn’t prepared to be fucked in the face, he desperately wanted more. He gripped Malfoy’s hips in both hands, steadying himself as he opened his mouth wider and took in more of Malfoy’s length.

Malfoy hissed above him. A good sound. He should do more of that.

He took half of Malfoy’s cock before he gagged, pulling off in strings of saliva. He gulped in air.

“ _Mmm_ , I love hearing you gag on my cock.”

Harry licked the spit and pre-come off his lips. “Malfoy, I… I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admitted. It was no secret, Malfoy knew it was his first time.

“Oh, I think you do. I think you’re a natural.” Malfoy smirked. “A natural cock sucker.”

Something both affronted and strangely pleased rushed through Harry’s stomach and straight to his groin.

“I saw you eat that ice cream. Look at my cock.” Malfoy took it in hand and tapped it up and down in the air in front of Harry’s face. Harry couldn’t help but stare at it, truthfully. “Look at how delicious it looks. You know you want to eat this just like if you were eating a nice, large ice cream.”

Harry leaned forward and licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the very tip. Malfoy moaned appreciatively at that, so he did it again, more deliberately this time. He gathered saliva in his mouth and dragged his wet tongue over the hot shaft, over and over again. Fuck, it was delicious. And so, so satisfying. Especially when Malfoy clearly started to fall apart and supported himself by leaning, on his free hand, against the wall behind Harry’s head.

Harry realised he could stay here for hours devouring Malfoy’s cock. Perhaps he really was meant for this; maybe this was something he just needed. He fucking loved it. Taking Malfoy’s cock in his mouth and sucking, bobbing his head up and down, pressing worshipful kisses to the sensitive tip and driving Malfoy fucking insane. Harry lost himself. His surroundings melted away and he forgot everything in the world: there was only this, and how good it felt.

With one hand, Harry let go of Malfoy’s hip so that he could unzip his trousers and free his own cock from their tight confines. He didn’t think it could get more amazing, but it certainly did when he started stroking himself to the rhythm of his sucking.

“ _Oh, yes_ ,” Malfoy hissed above him. “You _are_ a natural. That’s so good, Potter, oh, so good. Just like that, yeah…” And eventually: “I’m close… I’m going to come, Potter. Fuck—Fuck!”

Harry let out a satisfied groan as he sucked one last time, revelling in the hot load of come that shot into his mouth. He felt euphoric even before he came, which only took a few more hard strokes; and moments later he was there, too, coming with Malfoy’s cock in his mouth. He had never felt anything like it before.

Malfoy pulled his cock out with a pop, as Harry wasn’t quite ready to let it go. He leaned his head against Malfoy’s hips, and they both panted as Malfoy stroked his thumb through Harry’s hair.

“Oh, shit, Potter.”

Harry sat on his heels and looked up. He had never seen Malfoy’s face look so relaxed. He was almost a different person.

It was jarring the way his heart responded.

“I really should go back,” Malfoy said.

Harry nodded, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping his trousers back up. His knees ached when he got back on his feet, and he fleetingly wondered if he’d have bruises.

They walked back together through the shadowy alley, and the noise of Diagon seemed like a buzz of insects. But nothing could annoy Harry when he was all aglow post orgasm.

He couldn’t believe he’d just given his first blow job. Or that he’d liked it that much. In fact, it might have been his best sexual experience thus far, just the top of the pile for him. He really loved it.

He really wanted to do it again.

“Potter?”

Harry turned to Malfoy, who was about to enter Fortescue’s.

“Come back for more ice cream, yeah?”

Harry smiled. “Remember—chocolate.”

“With pecans and caramel sauce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr: [@heyitsamorette](https://heyitsamorette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
